This invention relates to catheters and more particularly to a meatal guard for Foley-type catheters.
It is sometimes necessary to catheterize male patients for bladder irrigation and drainage. For this purpose, indwelling, Foley-type catheters are commonly employed. Such catheters comprise a molded latex or silicone rubber tube, generally cylindrical in cross-section and which may include two or three separate flow paths. One of the paths is used to inflate a balloon at the base of the catheter tip in order to anchor the catheter in the bladder. A second passage is for drainage and a third, optional passage is for irrigation. The catheter is inserted through the urethra and may be required for anywhere from one day to several weeks. Although the catheter is very flexible, its bending modulus relative to the strength and sensitivity of the meatus is quite large. To avoid inadvertent stresses on the penile meatus, catheters are often taped to the patient's thigh. As a consequence of this practice, all stresses in the rubber generated by movement of the leg are supported by the tape and the tip of the penis. Pulling or stretching on this sensitive area is uncomfortable, at best, and is often painful. In addition, meatal stenosis or distal urethral stricture may result.